1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control box arrangement having at least one control box, which has a frame constructed from vertical and horizontal frame legs and an interior with or that can be equipped with mounting parts, including mounting rails to permit a variable subdivision of its interior and having frame legs provided with rows of fastening holes in a defined pattern.
2. Discussion of Related Art
German Patent Reference DE 40 13 379 C1 discloses a control box arrangement with a control box, in which an interior can be subdivided in various ways to produce a plurality of horizontal compartments arranged one above the other, and mounting rails extending in a depth direction are attached to the vertical frame legs.
German Patent Reference DE 10 2004 054 173 A1 discloses another control box arrangement with a control box having an interior subdivided into a plurality of compartments. In this known control box, vertical dividing walls separate a device compartment, which is accessible from the front for the installation of electrical devices, from a laterally adjacent cable connection compartment and from a bus bar compartment situated behind it in the rear region of the control box interior. A support structure for the dividing walls is not described in further detail.